modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars: Hi-Octane Edition Bugs
The following page consists of a list of bugs that are present in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition. If you find a bug that has not already been reported, please add it to the list and we will do our best to resolve it. Issues will be removed from the list once they are resolved. Bugs KEY *'GREEN' bugs will be fixed in the next version. *'YELLOW' bugs will probably be fixed in a future release but nothing is guaranteed. *'MAGENTA' bugs are problems that we have no way of fixing (they will not be fixed). *'ORANGE' bugs were present in the original Mater-National game; so they are not caused by the Hi-Octane mod and, as such, they will probably not be fixed. *'CYAN' colored posts are NOT bugs but are part of the way the game is designed. 'Confirmed bugs' *Some of The King's and Darrel Cartrip's paintjobs don't have an icon. *Some of Monster McQueen's paintjobs don't have an icon. *Palm Mile Speedway and Sun Valley International Speedway have some issues with their textures. *Luigi, Fillmore, Ramone and Sarge have unbalanced physics (they can go faster than other cars). *Mia and Tia's paint jobs need their license plates swapped. *There are some minor localization issues; these include the credits reading "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" on all lines, and the "Building Monster Mater" cutscene reads "CUTSCENE_32". *The finish line is invisible on many tracks including Radiator Cap Circuit and Sarge's Offroad Challenge. *Sometimes when the player tags their third car in a Team Relay, their car will spin out and start driving backwards. *Tailfin Pass Grand Prix's finish line is farther than where it should be, causing the game to crash when the race is completed. *Some objects are invisible in some Cars races. *Trees and other elements may turn black in new mod races. *The videogame often crashes when you're doing the race called "Night Drive". *Some characters don't have any engine and boost sounds. *Fillmore's sign doesn't appear in front of his home on Radiator Springs Circuit, Radiator Springs Grand Prix, North Desert Dash, Sally's Sunshine Circuit and Radiator Cap Circuit. *The Cars Toon alts for Lightning McQueen do not appear on Radiator Springs Circuit or its corresponding Relay Race, and instead, the default Lightning model is shown (for El McQueen, there are no animations). *Textures will sometimes flicker on Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine and Wheel Well Circuit, which sometimes causes the game to crash. *Downhill Sprint displays the wrong time at the finish, same applies with Sally's Wheel Well Sprint. *All Race-o-Rama characters do not have animations. *Some characters may have animation errors, often involving their eyes. *Some characters' wheels will sink into the ground on both the character select screen and during races, though neither affect gameplay. *Motorhome Notch, Count Spatula, Ginormous and The Crippler cannot be fully seen at the character select screen. *The localization does not work well on any languages other than English. *All characters, except for Lightning McQueen and Mater, do not have animations in Tractor Tipping. *Sometimes Fred and Piston Cup Racer's eyes don't appear. *When Candice slams into another car from behind, she will not make physical contact with the other car. *If a racer (player or AI) is reset on Rustbucket Race 4, they will occasionally become inpenetrable, and sometimes invisible -- similar to the glitch in Piston Cup races from the original Cars game as well as any other races where you respawn and become inpenetrable for a few seconds. *Frank will sometimes sink into the ground. *On Ornament Valley Airport, computer racers can gain an entire lap's advantage on players -- this applies to both the normal race and the corresponding relay. *While the racers are inside of the "turkey" in Inside the Turkey, the standings will not be displayed properly. This is due to there being multiple paths, so it is hard to determine which character is where. *On Tractor Tipping 6, there is a Tractor that "levitates". *Some obstacles levitate in Rustbucket Races. *Judd has no animations. *On lower difficulties, players can be upwards of thirty seconds faster than computer opponents. *AI racers group together, regardless of the difficulty setting or amount of competitors. *In some of the races from Cars, there is a way to manipulate the reset system and get moved a bit further down the route than normal (confirmed to be on Night Drive, Doc's Checkup and Boostin' With Fillmore). *Sometimes when the player continues the race after he\she pauses the game, his\her car becomes very slow. *If you choose a song before the beginning of a race, the game doesn't play it when the race starts. ''Awaiting verification'' *Guido doesn't have his back end on the selection screen. *Sometimes Tokyo Mater's tires will glow under an unknown circumstance. Category:Mods Category:Bugs